


Silent Kisses

by junko



Series: Curse of the Nue [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji's not sure about sleeping in Hisana's bed; Byakuya has no such qualms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Kisses

Renji woke to the sensation of spikes of kidō stabbing his wrists. He was disoriented, having slept badly in a strange new bed that smelled of a woman—and Byakuya. By the time he managed to get his eyes all the way open, he was completely immobilized. Even though Renji had a pretty good idea what was going on, he still asked, “What’ca doing, Taicho?”

_And, please—don’t. Not in her bed._

As if in answer, Byakuya straddled him, his thighs pressing on either side of Renji’s waist. Silently, without a word of greeting, Byakuya began undoing the ties at the side of the shitage Renji had slept in. As always, the captain seemed to enjoy taking his time undressing Renji, admiring what he slowly uncovered.

Renji groaned in frustration. Somehow his arms had ended up over his head and Byakuya’s spell held them fast. He couldn’t reach out or touch. Not that he expected to be allowed to—he never was.

He wanted to shake his head and explain: _You’re feeding the demon with this shit, you know._ Renji was damn certain that it was Byakuya’s continual insistence that Renji keep his hands to himself why the captain sported Renji-sized hand prints on the slender aristocratic neck of his, and why, Renji was sure, there were scratches up and down Byakuya’s back, too.

No wonder Renji was being held down this time.

He’d probably _never_ get to do this again without being tied up or restrained in some way. Renji tried not to smile—wickedly grateful he’d taken advantage and put his hands all over Byakuya the night before. He laughed lowly, remembering the satisfaction of pulling hair and slapping ass.

Meanwhile, Byakuya’s cool, smooth hands slid silk over his taut, trembling stomach. The captain very carefully laid the undershirt’s flap out smoothly, and then began to untie the inside.

Renji grit his teeth. _This is utterly torturous pay back, however_.

Particularly since Byakuya was apparently taking no risks; Renji couldn’t even move his legs. He could shift his hips a little, and he automatically pushed and squirmed as much as the restraints would let him. And, of course, the rest of his body did all sorts of things completely out of his conscious control, as well—things he was beginning to hate himself for…. It would be nice, once, to be able to deny the captain his pleasure. But, no, Renji was already flushed and panting. Byakuya had only half undressed him and Renji’s cock was already hard, straining against the fabric caught under Byakuya’s body and pressing up against the captain’s ass.

Perhaps sensing this new pressure, Byakuya lifted himself up on his knees a bit to completely expose Renji’s body. Renji’s shitage was now completely spread wide. The sudden cool air rushing against naked flesh made Renji hiss. His cock bucked desperately, aching to make any kind of contact.

For someone who didn’t want to do this five minutes ago, Renji’s body was certainly making a liar out of him.

It was maddening, too, that Byakuya was still mostly dressed. He had on the kimono he’d slept in, a deep blue silk patterned with light green-yellow lotus blossoms. At least Renji could look at him, see the way his unbound hair fell in front of his face, and watch for the slightest change in expression that signaled the captain’s deep passion.

Byakuya took Captain Unohana’s gift from the bed stand, and squirted some into his hand. Then, he reached under the folds of his kimono and seemed to be thrusting his fingers into himself.

Not that Renji could see anything for certain, since the captain used his other hand to arrange the fabric of his kimono so that it completely covered Renji’s aching cock as well as hid his own growing arousal.

Renji desperately tried to connect with anything and was rewarded with a few helpless thrusts against the flesh of inner thigh and once something softer, like balls— contact with which made the captain shift slightly. Now he couldn’t reach anything, and he was ready to scream with the aggravation at being unable to budge the kidō restraints. What Renji could move was his head, and he thrashed back and forth, making frantic noises like an animal in heat.

Yet, despite that, Byakuya had yet to even look at him. Though at least, finally, Renji felt the captain shift to balance on the balls of his feet. A hand found Renji’s cock, and slowly guided him inside. Downward pressure let up just a little before pushing him in a little deeper.

Unable to see, Renji had to imagine how it must look: his cock spreading Byakuya wide.

Then, all of a sudden, Byakuya began to slam down onto him, hard and fast. The sensation drove all coherent thought from Renji’s brain. The captain was fucking himself on Renji, and all Renji could do was try to rise to meet him.

Byakuya slid a hand into the folds of his kimono and began stroking his cock. Renji only saw it for a brief second, before the captain covered himself. But, Renji could still watch the motion of Byakuya’s hand, and see how his eyes squeezed shut tightly with pleasure, and he struggled to retain his composure.

Renji could feel himself ready to come just seeing the slightest trace of sweat on Byakuya’s brow.

Plus, his reistsu gave Byakuya’s emotional state away. The pages of the book on Byakuya’s night stand fluttered with the rising spiritual pressure, and Renji felt reistsu like a hammer driving him down further into the mattress with each of Byakuya’s thrusts.

Just when Renji thought the air would be crushed from his lungs, everything exploded. The walls trembled and the book case rattled, losing several of its contents to the floor. When Byakuya’s expression broke and Renji could finally see it—the intense, visceral pleasure on his captain’s face--Renji finally came in a hot rush of release.

Byakuya lifted himself off Renji and flopped over to lie beside him. Renji could feel Byakuya’s hot breath, panting against his ear and neck. Byakuya threw an arm heavily across Renji’s waist.

Renji tried to roll over to face Byakuya, to snuggle, but was stopped short by the kidō that still held him in place, pinned on his back. He turned his face to Byakuya and nuzzled the captain’s forehead with his nose. Lips placed soft kisses on Byakuya’s sweaty forehead.

“Uh…the spell...? Let me go, okay?”

But Byakuya was already snoring.

#

 

Renji drifted uneasily in an out of consciousness, but the soft sigh of the rice paper door opening jerked him fully awake. He was still completely exposed and utterly immobilized by Byakuya’s spell when a servant carrying a breakfast tray entered. Renji lifted his head and caught the girl’s eyes, which were widening to the size of dinner plates at the state of him, “Oi! You forget how to knock?”

As Renji hoped, the volume of his voice woke Byakuya with a start. After a quick assessment of the situation, Byakuya snapped his fingers to dispel the kidō and turned a glare at the servant. “You dare enter without permission?”

“But… but, my lord, it’s late in the day and….”

As the servant girl sputtered Renji took the opportunity to cover himself with the shitage. Luckily, all he had to do was flip one of the folds over his waist because his arms were stiff and pins and needles raced through his muscles in angry protest of even the smallest movement.

“And nothing,” said Byakuya calmly, though the threat was obvious to Renji if it wasn’t to the servant. He raised himself on one elbow, and glared at her over Renji’s body. “When I want service, I’ll call for it. You have intruded upon my bedroom and my privacy. Get out. Now.”

The poor girl trembled so much Renji was sure she was in danger of dropping the breakfast tray. Plus, she clearly didn’t know what to do with it or herself despite Byakuya’s command.

Since Renji had managed to tie up one side of the undershirt despite numb fingers, he pulled himself out of bed quickly and put himself between the servant and Byakuya’s wrath. Renji took the tray from the girl with one hand, and steered her in the direction of the door with the other.

Once he got her to the threshold, he leaned down to her ear. “I won’t let him fire you,” he said lowly. “This is clearly not your fault. Someone downstairs screwed up. If you can keep what you saw to yourself, I’ll make sure that person gets the axe instead of you.”

“Oh! Thank you, sir.”

“Go on,” Renji said, giving her a little push. Once she’d stumbled away, he closed the door quickly. He turned around and leaned his shoulder against the door. “Well, that was awkward.”

“You need not fear. My staff is discrete.”

Renji nodded like he agreed, but he knew better. Unlike Byakuya, he’d actually spent time hanging out with the kitchen staff at the Kuchiki Estate. They were terrible gossips, the lot of them. And one, Renji thought he might even know which, had just sent up the new girl as a spy to see exactly who the lordship had in their former lady’s bed.

The real clue was in the breakfast service. There was two of everything—two tea bowls, two sets of utensils, and two plates. The staff knew there was an overnight guest. Renji suspected this whole scene had been orchestrated by the house steward who was just ruthless enough to sacrifice some newbie serving girl to his satisfy his burning curiosity. Renji always figured the steward was on to the two of them, anyway, and had been for quite some time.

Or, then again, it could have been the cook. She might not have thought through how angry Byakuya might be… or exactly who the serving girl would find. If the food was especially fancy, Renji would know that cook did it. She’d be trying to impress the guest, wrongly guessing it to be a woman. Unlike the steward, the cook wouldn’t have set the girl up maliciously. She probably figured Byakuya might even let the mistake go, seeing it was made by the newest staff member… which just showed you how little the cook understood her master on so many levels.

Byakuya’s voice cut through his thoughts: “Does breakfast smell that badly or are you thinking?”

“Thinking,” Renji said, bringing over the tray, finally. “You want to eat in bed or…?”

“Bed is fine.”

Bed was a mess and stunk of men and sex, but Renji shrugged. He sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed and placed the low table between them. Curious, Renji lifted the lid of the main basket.

Ah! Tamagoyaki! A sweet rolled egg dish that smelled deliciously of rice vinegar, sugar and sake.

But, as for guesses, Renji was out-played. It was just fancy enough that the cook could be the culprit, or… the steward could be playing to Renji’s tastes on purpose, a way of showing his hand a little, maybe even implying he approved of the pair.

_Hmmm, not likely. Probably the cook, then._

Renji put a few of the little sushi-like rolls of tamagoyaki on Byakuya’s plate, while the captain poured their tea. Renji found grated radish in one of the baskets, and divvied that up as well.

“You should have sent this back with her,” Byakuya mused quietly around a mouthful of egg. “They’ll think they can interrupt us now.”

Renji snorted a little laugh, wondering if the poor serving girl would ever recover from seeing his tattooed body sprawled naked on her lordship’s bed. Either way, he doubted anyone who valued their lives was planning on surprising them any time soon. “Sorry, Taicho. Next time. When they’re not bringing us tamagoyaki.”

“It _is_ especially good,” Byakuya said as though a little surprised by the fact.

_Only because the cook thought I was a girl._ Renji put a few more of the rolls on Byakuya’s quickly emptying plate. He was kind of surprised to see Byakuya gobbling up something sweet. Usually the captain preferred the spicy stuff.

The morning was bright and clean. Sunlight poured in the open windows, bringing with it the sound of house swifts twittering in the eaves.

Renji drank his tea and tried not to look at Byakuya’s kimono and think about what he’d been doing in it forty minutes ago. Renji was beginning to realize there was a method to Byakuya’s madness of kicking him out, afterwards. Especially since Byakuya’s hair was a tumble, and he still had the impression of the seam of Renji’s shitage on the side of his face where he’d slept pressed against him.

“I really want to kiss you,” Renji said.

“Oh?” Byakuya murmured into his tea, “What’s stopping you?”

_Maybe the fact you just used me like some kind of living sex toy? Did I even need to be there? Or do you like watching me struggle?_ Instead, he said, “Nothing.”

Renji leaned over the table, putting a hand beside the tray to steady it, and placed a long, slow, sweet kiss on Byakuya’s cool, thin lips. Renji revealed in the taste of tea and sugared eggs. His hand reached out to stroke the strands of Byakuya’s silken hair and tuck the loose ones gently behind his ear.

As always, Renji would prefer to stay like this forever. Barely touching, yet completely engulfed in the sensations of skin, breath, hair, scent, reistsu…all of _him_. But, then, Renji realized weeks ago that, despite everything, he was in love with this infuriating man.

Renji pulled away to see Byakuya’s reaction. The captain’s eyelashes might have fluttered a bit, but he didn’t tilt his head back or make even the smallest sound.

_Why do you take so much, but give so little?_

Renji let his fingertips linger on the side of Byakuya’s face where the skin was wrinkled from sleep and Renji’s undershirt.

_At least_ , Renji thought with a sad laugh, _I’ve made an impression_.

Interestingly, of everything they’d said and done, it was Renji’s dark chuckle that brought a slight blush to dust Byakuya’s high cheekbones and caused him duck out from under Renji’s touch. Renji looked at his now empty hand, still hanging in the air between them. He could see Byakuya quickly schooling his expression, calming his breath.

“I scare you,” Renji said, in sudden realization.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Byakuya said sternly, but it was too late. Renji could see the truth in the way the captain sat back straighter, busied himself with the tea, and put the walls back up.

“Is it something about me? Or the demon?” Renji insisted.

Byakuya took a deep breath and folded his hands in his lap. He sat tailor-fashion, which he almost never did, and seemed to have felt the need to cover this anomaly with a sheet from the bed.

“Neither. Sometimes, when you touch me like that, I…” Byakuya started, and, as Renji watched, Byakuya’s face did something strange—he seemed to actually be uncertain, as if searching for something, a word or a thought. He looked almost… vulnerable. But then it was gone, covered with a slight shift of shoulders and lift of chin. “It’s startling.”

Renji frowned, scratching at his sideburn. “So… that’s why you don’t like me touching you? Because it’s ‘startling’?”

Byakuya moved the food around on his plate, and, then said, “You have an unnerving ability to convey a lot of…” Byakuya hesitated again, and then backed away from whatever he’d been about to say, “… a lot in a single touch.”

Renji nodded, thinking maybe he understood. Long ago, Captain Kyōraku had said something that had stuck in Renji’s brain. It was about how love is an unsettling emotion and how someone like Byakuya might not be able to deal very well with the sensation of being out of control. Maybe what Byakuya was afraid of was… falling in love.

If this was true, it wasn’t such a bad problem to have.

“Okay,” Renji said said with a shrug of acceptance. He divided up the last of the tamagoyaki between their plates, and hunted through the baskets to see if there was anything else of interest. Not finding anything, he grunted. “You think they’d bring us desert?”

Byakuya blinked. “You want more food?”

“Yeah, aren’t you still hungry?”

“I thought we were…” Byakuya stopped again, and then shook his head, as if in disbelief. “Yes, desert would be lovely.”

 


End file.
